Friends Forever
by Kellybug
Summary: What happens when death comes ? E-mail me if you want me to do anymore of these stories.


FRIENDS FOREVER. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the "Digimon" characters (although I wish I did). The Digimon, Digi-destined, Gennai, and Digi-villians belong to their creater, Miyoshi Houso, and to Toei Animation. The English-dubbing rights are Haim Saban's. The children of the Digi-destined and Dr. Nariko Yamashita, however, are mine. NOTE: As in some Sailormoon fanfictions I have written, this fiction contains refences and lyrics to a Country-and Western song, a favorite of mine. The song is "Country Bumpkin", a hit for singer Cal Smith in around 1972 or '73. 

'How can it end like this?' Taichi Kamiya asked himself as he fought back a tear. 

"We beat every badguy the Digi-world had. SHE fought Myotismon and the Dark Masters and came back home !!" Tai felt his voice start to crack. "How can my sister just die this way?" 

"Tai," Sora spoke softly to her husband, "that was over twenty years ago. We've aged since then." Sora's eyes belied the fact that she, too, wanted to deny her own words, deny what she was seeing. Thirty years was not a long time. It certainly was not supposed to be a lifetime. 

Soft murmurs filled the house of Takeru and Hikari Takaishi. Even so many years after leaving the Digital World, the Digi-destined (with their Digimon) still saw themselves as a makeshift-family. They didn't start their adventure as a family, to be sure! But, a family is what they had become! And, as most families, the Digi-destined and Digimon were there to console each other. 

"We knew this could happen one day, T.K.", Matsuo said as his eyes met T.K.'s to offer support. 

"I know," T.K. softly said, "but knowing it doesn't make feeling it any easier." 

"We all knew this could happen, Tai." Jyou said, Putting a hand on Tai's shoulder for support. "Especially after Hikari's fever." 

"I know." Tai whispered. "I still remember Gennai's words so many years ago." 

(Flashback) 

"Her fever's finally breaking, Tai." Mimi said softly so not to wake Hikari. 

"Thank goodness!" Tai bowed his head in weariness. "And thank you, Lillimon!" 

"No biggue!" Lillimon smiled. "When the Digi-world's your home, you learn to recognize all medicinal plants!" The Digimon turned to Hikari and kissed her forehead. "Get your rest, little one." 

"Hikari's fever should not have lasted that long", Gennai said in a worried tone. "Even with Flymon's sting, the fever should have broke hours ago." 

"Well," Tai admitted, "Kari's never really been that healthy. Mom and Dad have always been worried about her! You see, my sister had scarlet fever when she was two! It really wrecked her." 

"Scarlet fever ?!!" Izzy looked up from his laptop. "That explains the weakened heartbeat we've been recording!" 

"Scarlet fever ?" Gennai walked over to Izzy. "Can you call up for information on 'Scarlet fever', Izzy ?" 

"Of course, Gennai! There are easy medical references all around the Internet!" Izzy punched up the required website and handed the laptop to Gennai. The old Digi-wizard scowled. 

"This is not good." Gennai said, "This says the heart can be weakened from sn attack of scarlet fever. Tai ? How serious was your sister's attack?" "It was bad," Tai answered softly, "my folks said Kari could have died two days after she got sick!" 

"This is not good." Gennaio repeated. "Flymon's venom acts as an anticoagulant. The blood thins to the extent that the heart must work faster to force the blood to flow through the body. If it thins enough, it would eventually seap through the veins and arteries. Fortunately, that hasn't happened to Kari. But, her heart has been weakened by the extra work in has had to do. Her blood cannot cool off her body." 

"So it reacted the only way it could", Izzy finished. 

"Fever", Tai looked down at his sister. 

Gennai nodded. "You will have to keep watch over her closely from now on, Tai." 

"Why?" T.K. asked Gennai. "Kari is gonna pull through! The fever broke! She's gonna make it.. isn't she?" T.K. looked up at Tai. "Isn't she?" 

"It looks like it, T.K." Tai looked down at T.K. 'T.K. must like Kari alot', Tai thought. 'My sister sure is lucky.' 

"She'll make it through, T.K." Jyou looked up as he spoke. "But it sounds like Flymon's poison may have helped worsen Kari's damaged heart!" 

"You're right, Jyou." Gennai bent over Kari. "Flymon was able to worsen damage already done. This will put immeasureable strain on young Kari's heart. It may even shorten her life. That is why I tell you to look after her. And not only you, Taichi, but everyone who calls Hikari 'family'." 

(End flashback.) 

"This is all my fault." Tai whispered through his tears. "Dad told me to look after Hikari. And I failed." 

"You didn't fail her, Taichi!" Gatomon said as she placed a paw on his shoulder. "I failed her. Kari was mine to protect. I should have been faster than I was! I should have taken Flymon's sting." Tears started to well in Gatomon's eyes. 

"It's not your fault, Gatomon!" T.K. said. "Kari pushed you out of Flymon's way, remember? Kari knew what would happen. And it's not your fault, either, Tai!" T.K. felt himself smile through the tears, and heard a small laugh come out of him, albeit a choked laugh. "You know what, Tai? My wife is so much like her big brother it's scary. It really is!" 

"Tai? T.K.? Gatomon?" Mimi asked as she emerged from a Bedroom. "Kari wants to speak with you." Mimi's eyes were tearing up. She walked over to here husband. "Oh, Izzy!" Koushiro Izumi held his wife close. "My heart is breaking everytime I see her like this ! Kari is still so young.. and T.K. .. and.. Hideki.. oh, Kami!" Izzy did the best he could to comfort his wife. 

"Kari?" Tai softly spoke. 

"Come in, Tai." Kari said weakly. "Are T.K. and Gatomon here ?" "We're here." T.K. answered his wife from the doorway. 

Kari raised her head with a effort and smiled when she saw her husband and Digi-partner. 

"Are you alright.. T.K. ?" Kari asked. 

"I was going to ask you that, Hikari!" Takeru smiled back at his wife. 

"I am.. fine.." Kari said, "for the moment." Kari's breathing was becoming more laborious as time went on. "And.. how are you, Gatomon ?" 

"I am alright", the small digimon said as she tried not to look up. Hikari lifted up Gatomon's face. "'Alright' ?" Hikari asked. "Why do your eyes show tears, then?" 

"Oh, Kari!" Gatomon cried harder. "It's my fault this has happened! I should have been Beemon's target, not you! As your Digimon, I'm supposed to protect you!" 

"Hush, hush, Gatomon!" Hikari whispered as she allowed her Digimon to nuzzle her palm. "Remember what I told you all those years ago?" Then, sounding like the little eight-year-old she was when Gatomon met her, Hikari said: 

"'Once together, we're friends forever'?" Gatomon looked up and nodded. "Well," Hikari continued. "Friends look after each other. That was my time to look after you!" Hikari smiled. "And I'd do it again if I had to." 

Hikari looked back to Takeru. "Where is Hideki ?" 

"He is with his Aunt Sora", Takeru reassured his wife. 

"Have Sora bring him in, please?" Hikari asked softly. 

Sora came in holding onto Hideki. Hideki went over to his mother, knelt down beside her, and laid his head in her lap. He started to softly cry. 

"It will be alright, Hideki-chan!" Hikari held onto her son one last time. "I will be alright." 

"Hai." Hideki Takaishi chokesd back a tear. Even though he was seven years old , Hideki felt he had to show himself a man. He would try not to show his tears. 

"Oh, Hideki-chan!" His mother smiled. "Do not be ashamed of your tears! Tears do not show weakness." Hikari brought her son in close and kissed him. 

"Have everyone come in, Taichi." Hikari said. "I wish to say 'sayonara'... one last time." 

They came in, all of them, Digimon and Digidestined: 

Koushiro and Mimi Izumi, the "dreamers" of the Digidestined, they were called teasingly. They each seemed lost in there own little world most of the time. But they were dear friends, always ready to help whenever and wherever needed. In fact, it had been Mimi who had helped T.K., Taichi, and Sora most with her time and person when Hikari was at her weakest. Everyone present marveled at Mim's stamina, especially since Mimi had two children of her own! But, no one marveled at the reason for the help Izzy and Mimi gave. Izzy said it plainly and often enough. "We are family." 

And now that family was saying goodbye. "Can I get you anything, Hikari?" Mimi asked. 

"Iie." Hikari smiled. "You have done more than enough for ten lifetimes, Mimi!" "Mimi ? Izzy?" Hikari asked. "Where are your daughters?" 

Izzy ushered in his and Mimi's twins, Sakura and Natsumi. 

"Konnichiwa-wa," Hikari smiled. "Konnichiwa-wa", The Izumi sisters answered. "How are you feeling, Hikari-san?" 

"I am alright," Hikari answered, "for now." She looked up and Mimi and Izzy, then back to Sakura and Natsumi. "Just promise me you will help your parents ?" Hikari added with a smile. "Kami knows they need help!" 

Despite herself, Mim let out a giggle. Izzy let a chuckle escape from himself. Hikari smiled. 

"It is good to hear you laugh again, Mimi." Hikari said. "You should laugh more often." 

"Hai." Mimi smiled. 

Hikari looked over to Jyou. "Gomen," she said, "I have not been the best of patients, Kido-sama." 

"You have always been my best patient, Hikari!" Jyou smiled down. Although his reaction to blood dimmed the Kido family's expectations of Jyou becoming a Doctor, he had somehow become a nurse, and a physical therapist of some reknown! And Hikari Takaishi was, indeed, one of Jyou Kiddo's better patients. She never complained, and- somehow- managed to always cheer Jyou up, even when her heart weakened her to dreadful levels. 

"You always tried your utmost of what the doctors asked of you, Hikari-san! And many other patients would have given up.. and have.. long before your body told you you had to quit!" Jyou walked over and clasped his friend's hand. "You will be missed, Takaishi Hiraki!" 

"As will you, Kido Jyou-san!" Hikari weakly smiled. The strains of this life were getting to her frail body. 

"Gomamon ?" Hikari said. "Watch after Jyou and Shin." 

"I will", the streamlined Digimon said. Gomamon had already pledged himself to watching over Jyou and his son. Jyou had married right out of Nursing School, and had, as he said, "the best of children". But, raising a son by yourself was hard. And Jyou's wife had died giving birth. 

"Is Shin here with you ?" Hikari asked. 

"Hai, Takaishi-san," Shin said coming from in back of his father. "I am here." 

"Arigatou," Hikari whispered, "for coming." 

"You are family, Hikari-san!" Shin smiled. "I would not have stayed away." Hikari marveled. Shin was alot like his father. Reliability was turning out to flow in the Kido bloodstream. 

"Whenever you need me," Jyou had often told Takeru and Hikari, "I will be there." 

"As will I," Hikari would always reply, "When my time comes to guard!" 

And her time was coming fast. 

"Taichi?" Hikari asked. "Matsuo? Are you here?" 

"Hai," Taichi answered his sister, "we are here!" 

"And.. Sora?" Hikari asked her brother. 

"Hai," Sora whispered, "I am here." Sora took her sister-in-law's hand and gently held it. 

"Take care.. of Chibi-Kari!" Hikari looked at her niece, slowly bending over to kiss her. "And you obey your Mama-san! For Aunt Kari?" 

Sora and her six-year-old daughter smiled back at Hikari. 

Hikari smiled." Look to your families, my.. friends." The last words came in whispers now. 

"Takeru? Hold me.. please?" 

As Takeru Takaishi held his dying wife, Gatomon went to play a record for her Digi-partner. It was an American song, one that was older than either Hikari or Takeru, but one that, since the Takaishis first heard it on an Okinawan jukebox, had become "their song". As the song started, memories flooded back to the couple. 

******************************** 

He walked into the bar and parked his lanky frame upon a tall barstool, and with a long, soft Southern drawl, said "I'll have a glass of anything that's cool." A barrrom girl with hard and knowing eyes slowly looked him up and down, 

and she thought, 'I wonder how on earth that Country Bumpkin found his way to town!' ******************************** It was never considered a given at first by any of the Digi-destined that Hikari and Takeru were even meant for one another! For one, each seemed too worried about their brothers and their Digimon! Then, there was the fact that both seemed too young to even bother with anything as "grown-up" as love! 

(Flashback.) 

Hikari and Gatomon were busy foraging about five kilometers from camp. It wasn't safe, but Taichi and Agumon and Matsuo and Gabumon were in serious need of medicinal plants that Palmon had said grew in this part of the Digi-world and had descibed to Hikari. "Gatomon?" Hikari said. "You have to watch our backs so no one surprises us! I'm going to be busy looking for enough of these leaves for everyone!" 

As Hikari searched the nearby ravines and streams, Gatomon was keeping a lookout high up in the trees. Nobody would get past her. 

"Hello!" Patomon said. "Need help?" 

"GYAAAAH !" Gatomon screamed. "Patomon! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with T.K.?" 

"I am!" The little Digimon said. "He's down there!" Patomon pointed to the ravine Hikari had descended into. 

"Could you use some help?" Takeru asked Hikari. 

"Nani?!!" Hikari jumped out with a yelp, loosing her concentration on the leaves. "Takaishi Takeru! Don't EVER sneak up on me like that again!" 

"I did not sneak up!" T.K. said, getting irritated since his full name had been used. "I was being as quiet as an elephant! Anyway, I came to help gather the medicine-leaves. Do you need help?" 

"Domo arigatou, Takeru-san! I know Matsuo-san needs these as much as Taichi. And the sooner we get them, the better it will be!" 

As the foragers re-entered camp, Taichi and Matsuo weakly smiled to their Angels of Mercy. Later, everybody was talking about how cute the two Digi-Destined looked together. 

"Hey!" T.K. protested. "Hikari needed help with the leaves, that's all! Matsuo, you and Gabumon needed the medicine as well as Taichi and Agumon!" 

"Hai!" Hikari added. "Those leaves are what's important!" 

"And.. T.K.?" Hikari added in a low tone. "Arigatou. For.. helping me." 

T.K. nodded. 

(End of Flashback.) 

******************************** 

She said, "Hello, Country Bumpkin! How's the frost out on the pumpkin? 

I've seen some sights, but, man, you're somethin'! Where'd you come from Country Bumpkin?" ******************************** 

But fall in love they did. As they had to mature in the Digital World as they fought the Evil Digimon, and, especially, after they returned home, all with eyes could see the bond that grew between the two. It seemed to all that fighting was not the only thing Takeru and Hikari were destined for. Each seemed very protective of the other, as though even something from their world threatened to harm them. 

(Flashback.) 

"Hikari?" Takeru asked a bit nervously. "Would you.. go.. to the dance with me tonight?" 

It had been eight years since the defeat of the Dark Masters and the return of the Digi-Destined to their world. The Digimon had made the journey to Earth with the Digi-Destined. To continue to watch after them. This also meant watching over budding romances. As Gatomon and Patomon did, this evening, as Hikari's and Takeru's unofficial "chapeorons" to the High School dance. 

"We'll just stay discretely hidden while they are at school." Gatomon said. As they left a bit early, Takeru and Hikari detoured through the park. 

"I remember how much fun I used to have at this playground!" Hikari said. "It seems strangely long ago." 

"Hai", Takeru sadly added, "we had to grow up too fast. Maybe." 

"Iie." Hikari said as she sat down in a swing. "Not everything in us grew up too fast!" She smiled at Takeru with a twinkle in her eye. 

Hikari and Takeru never did make that dance. And Gatomon and Patomon just stayed in the park until two hours after nightfall. 

(End of Flashback.) 

Hikari looked into the eyes of Takeru. 

"Arigatou, Takeru-san!" Hikari smiled. 

"Nani?" Takeru asked. 

"For taking me .. to the park." 

************************************************** 

It was just a short year later, in a bed of joy-filled tears yet death-like pain, 

Into this wondrous world of many wonders, one more wonder came. That same woman's face was rapped up in a raptured look of love and tenderness, 

as she marveled at thew soft and warm and cuddly boy-child feeding at her breast. ************************************************** 

(Flashback.) 

All the Digi-Destined were gathered in the office of Dr. Nariko Yamashita. 

"Takaishi-san, may I speak to you in private?" The Doctor asked Hikari. 

"Speak freely, Dr. Yamashita," Hikari said, "we are family!" She gestured to each Digi-Detined. 

"Hai." Dr. Yamashita composed herself. "Takaishi-san, the ultrasound shows that you are, indeed, pregnant!" 

A smile spread across Hikari Takaishi's face. 

"However," said Dr. Yamashita, "the tests we have run because of your fatigue shows your body is ill-prepared for a full-term pregnancy. Your blood system is too weak to care for yourself.. and a child." 

The smile vanished from Hikari face as fear gripped her heart. She could hear the next words said before the Doctor opened her mouth. 

"For the sake of your health, we recommend an abortion be done immediately." 

Hikari held tightly onto Takeru's hand and to Taichi's hand. She looked into Takeru's eyes for support. 

"Iie." Hikari spoke firmly. "I will bear this child. Takeru Takaishi will have a son!" 

"But, your condition.." Dr. Yamashita began. "I KNOW my condition, Nariko-san. I am 24 years old. My body was wreaked by scarlet fever and an accidental-poisoning. I may not survive the pregnancy. But! If I can bear one child, Takeru's child, my life- however short- will have been worth it!" 

Takeru lightly squeezed Hikari's hand. 

"My mind", Hikari said, "is clear!" (End of Flashback.) 

************************************************ 

And she said "Hello, Country Bumpkin, precious frost out on the Pumpkin! 

I've seen some sights, but babe you're somethin'! Mama loves her Country Bumpkin!" ************************************************ 

(Flashback.) 

Jyou Kido smiled brightly as he helped the Doctor with the delivery. 

"Congradulations, Takeru, Hiraki! It's a boy!" 

Jyou helped mop the perspiration from Hikari's face. The last nine months had been hard. Hikari had almost died twice. And she was still rather weak. 

Hikari lifted up her baby son, and placed him on her breasts. She then whispered, "You were worth it!" 

(End of Flashback.) 

Hikari slowly lifted up her arms, and laid her son's sobbing head on her breasts like she had seven years before, and whispered, "You were worth it, Hideki-chan!" 

************************************************ 

Forty years of hard work later, in a simple, quiet, and peaceful country-place, 

the heavy hand of time had not erased the raptured-wonder fro the woman's face. 

She was lying of her deathbed, knowing fully-well her race was nearly run, 

but she softly smiled and looked into the sad eyes of her husband and her son. 

And she said, "So long, Country Bumpkin1 The frost is gone now from the pumpkin! 

I've seen some sights and life's been somethin'! See you, later, Country Bumpkin! ************************************************ 

Hikari looked up one last time. "Why are you so sad?" She looked up at Takeru and Hideki, and down and to her side at Gatomon. "Always at my side!" Hikari smiled at Gatomon. 

"Always!" Gatomon managed to smiled through tear-streaked fur. 

"T.K.?" Hikari smiled. "Do not dwell in sadness. Remember happy times. And remember our love! Hideki, I will always love you! I have always been proud of you, and always will! Patomon? Watch after them!" 

Hikari then sang with the last refrain: 

"So long, Country Bumpkin, the Frost is gone now from the Pumpkin! The frost is gone now from the pumpkin! 

I've seen some sights and life's been somethin'! See you later, Country Bumpkin!" 

"Kari? Hikari?" Gatomon cried. "Hikari! Do not leave me! Please!" Then, she whispered through her tears. "Please?" 

"It is.. my time.. Gatomon." Hikari breathed out in a harsh whisper. "Gomen. But.. I will.. wait.. for you. Remember- Once.. together.. we are.. friends forever.." "Kari? Hikari?" Gatomon asked. 

Hikari Takaishi breathed her last. "It's.. beautiful..." "Hikari ?" Gatomon cried loudly. "Please! Do not leave me!" Gatomon de-digivolved to Salamon. 

"You said you'd wait for me!" Salamon softly cried. "Please wait." 

Salamon de-digivolved to Nyaromon. 

"Will someone please put me in Kari-san's arms?" Nyaromon asked. "I wish to die in Kari's hands." Hideki placed his mother's small Digimon upon his mother's breasts. 

"Arigatou, Hideki-kun!" Nyaromon started to die. "Hikari-san was right- she's there! so.. beautiful..." 

The funeral was simple but beautiful. Much like Hikari herself, The Digi-destined said. The Digimon were around the service to say good-bye, too, but they stayed out of sight. It was only after the burial that the Digimon came out of hiding. Digimon and Digi-destined gathered around the grave. 

"So," Palmon choked out, "this is really 'good-bye'. " Palmon looked down at the grave, then up to Mimi. 'I hope it's like this", she thought, 'when it is Mimi-san's time! I could not remain here without her !' 

Mimi held on to Palmon's hand reassuringly. "It is hard," she said, "loosing a friend." 

Patomon looked down on the grave of his friends. "I will continue to watch Takeru-san and Hideki-chan, Gatomon!" He softly said. "But, the duty will be lonely." 

"They are together," Takeru told his partner, "as they were meant to be. As we will be." "Hai." Patomon replied reasurringly. 

"Will you be alright, Taichi?" Agumon asked his partner. 

"I will," Taichi said, "because I have to be." 

"Will Taichi be able to hold on?" Pyomon asked Sora. 

"I hope so." Sora loooked at her partner. "Taichi and Hikari were always close. I hope he will stay with us." 

"Just be near for him, Sora." Pyomon said as she held Sora's hand. 

"I will." Sora sadly smiled. "He is my husband." 

After a farewell-drink of Saki at the gravesite, the Digi-families slowly left the grave. All present conpemplated the headstone, and smiled in remberence of the partners in the grave. On the stone was the digi-symbol of light, and below were these words: 

TAKAISHI HIKARI 1991 - 2023 

NYAROMON - SALAMON - GATOMON - ANGEWOMON 

ONCE TOGETHER, FRIENDS FOREVER. 

Sayonara, minna. 


End file.
